England x Antarctica: Iced Tea LEMON
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: England is having some tough sexual frustrations so Megan helps him out by putting aphrodisiac into this tea. Little does she know what will happen when he runs into Ann with the drug in his system. Contains sex.


WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON. IT WILL HAVE SEX BETWEEN TWO CHARACTERS. DON'T LIKE? DON'T COMMENT AND MAKE MY FRIEND FEEL BAD. SHE IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS.

Megan looked down at the bottle in front of her, then that the neighboring cup of hot tea. She had two choices. She could either follow her original plan, and pour the contents of the bottle into her brother's tea, or she could throw it away.

Now, seeing that England was so sexually frustrated, it was not surprising as to what choice she opted to go with. The tea was infected with the aphrodisiac, and she stirred it in so it dissolved, vanishing and masking itself within the hot liquid. She put the tea on the table at her brother's preferred seat, before casually placing a- non poisonous- scone there too, just for extra effect.

She smirked to herself. She wrote a little note and propped it up against the side of the mug, before skipping off, feeling accomplished.

England groaned when he got through the door, and he quickly discarded his bag at the door and kicked it away. He strutted to the kitchen, and plopped down onto the nearest seat with a 'thump'. He growled to himself, rubbing his temples. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head, spotting a warm mug of tea and a scone. His eyes flickered across the little note, and he broke into a small smile.

_Arthur,_

_I know how hard you've been working lately, so I made you this for when you get home. Just try to relax~_

_Lots of love,_

_Megs x_

'That was nice of her...' he thought, taking a hesitant bite of the scone. It actually wasn't that bad. Not as good as his, though.

After he had finished it, he took a sip of the tea. It was a lot sweeter than he was used to, and it made him feel a bit strange. He paused and blinked for a moment as he felt blood flow to his lower regions. His cheeks flushed a dark red, and he quickly pushed the tea away from him. What was happening to him?!

He took a deep breath and stood up, with the intention of going to his room to fix his...growing problem. The idea mortified him in itself, but the feeling of being so unbearably horny was worse. Much worse.

As he turned to exit the kitchen, he ran right into someone.

"Sorry, England!" His head snapped up and he saw Ann, looking a but concerned for his health.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little warm." She placed her hand on his forehead. Maybe it was the state he was in at that moment, but her touch sent fire through his veins. Before he even knew what he was doing he had slammed her into the wall and was kissing her as if his life depended on it. Ann was too surprised to struggle and she was limp for a moment, until he bit down on her lip roughly and forced his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue came to life, duelling with his. He ground his hips into her, his hands, warmed from the mug, roaming and slipping up her shirt. She gasped and arched into his hands.

"A-Arthur-!" He started nipping roughly at her neck, tugging at the skin and leaving darkened love-bites. He couldn't stop himself, especially not when she gasping and pressing her chest against him like that.

He tore away the fabric of her shirt, and made short work of unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side. He immediately encased her nipple in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over her bud. Her hands grasped his hair, her chest heaving as she struggled slightly for breath.

"A-Arthur!"

"A-Ann..." He pulled back, pinning her arms to the wall and looking into her eyes. She stared back at him, her chest heaving and her lips bruised from when he kissed her. He made a quick decision and picked her up and began carrying her to his room.

"W-What are you-" He cut her off with another kiss, more gentle and less desperate than the first one. His hips were pressed against hers, notifying Ann of just how big his little problem was.

He pulled back and replied with a brisk, "Don't ask questions." At this point they were at the peak of the stairs. Ann was still slightly dazed but didn't argue. "I-uh..."

"Just relax..." His voice was softer, and he pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder. She visibly calmed, her body slumping faintly.

The sheets creased below her as she was suddenly laid on Arthur's bed. He was on top of her, straddling her hips and his lips met her neck. His fingers twisted nimbly around her nipples as he trailed his teeth along her neck and shoulders. Her trousers were soon removed, leaving her only in her pants. He quickly disposed of them, and his finger slipped between her folds. He had to give her some preparation, after all.

She squirmed a little, letting out a moan and bucking her hips. Her fingers found themselves fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, peeling it away to reveal his chest. She slipped her hand inside his trousers and he gasped. Her hand curled around his considerable length and started to pump. He panted, his arousal growing even further. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed her wrist.

"E-Enough..." he panted, his mouth claiming hers once more. While he did so, she used it as a distraction so she could pull her arm free and tug down his trousers and boxers. He growled lowly and slammed his hips into hers.

Her back arched and she released a gasp as Arthur started thrusting into her at a high speed. Her legs linked around his waist, pulling him deeper, and he let out a moan. He gripped her hips, bowing his head to kiss her neck and suck her breasts as he thrust in and out deeper and faster and harder. He bit into her neck as her head fell back, her hair licking along the pillow, and her creamy coloured skin darkened by the hickeys that littered her neck and collarbone.

She panted, her hips moving with his on their own accord, her stomach coiling as she clenched around his member. England groaned, his thrusts losing rhythm but increasing tempo as pleasure flooded through him. Ann arched more sharply, pressing her chest against his and giving Arthur an opportunity to suck her shoulders and collarbone again.

"A-Artie...I-I'm...I'm c-close..."

"M-me t-too...!" He cursed loudly, slamming into her more roughly as their ends reeled towards them. Ann let out an almost scream of his name as she hit her peak, promptly climaxing. Arthur grunted and released, spilling out into her and panting. He slumped over her, rolling onto his side and embracing her. She buried her face in his chest, her breathing heavy.

"...Again?"

Everything was silent when Megan got home. She closed the door quietly behind her and shuffled her way to the kitchen. She slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and noticed an almost-full cup of still-hot tea sitting temptingly. She picked it up, figuring that if anyone wanted the tea they would have drunk it, and took a sip of it. It was sweet, and very addictive. She continued to drink the tea contently. Come to think of it, the mug looked familiar, like the one she had used for England that morning-

She slowly dropped her eyes and saw the remains of the aphrodisiac on the bed of the mug. A slight tingling began to form in her lower regions.

"Shit."

The End~


End file.
